Something Wonderful
by luckyfan101
Summary: Unable to sleep, Sid goes exploring one night and discovers something about himself. BuckXSid


Something Wonderful

Sid's finger lightly scratched at the dirt underneath his body. He sighed and rolled over onto his back to bring his gaze up to the black sky that was filled with billions of stars while the moon provided just enough light for him to see properly, even if his eyesight was normal.

He looked over at Diego. The orange and white saber-toothed tiger slept beside with his head rested on his paws that were criss-crossed over one another. He turned his head to the left, his gaze passing the fire that was now burned out. His gaze met Crash and Eddie. The two opossum brothers were hanging upside down from a tree branch via their tails. Due to their weight, the tree branch bent down slightly, even if the two of them, even with their combined weight, weighed very little. His eyes finally fell upon the three mammoths, including the little one that had been added to their family, and a welcome addition at that.

Peaches, the latest addition to their family, slept soundly with her body wrapped up in Ellie's trunk. She cooed softly as she tossed and turned in her sleep until finally getting into a more comfortable sleeping position. Even with all of their time being devoted to Peaches, Manny and Ellie tried to get some alone time whenever they could. Eddie, Crash, and Sid saw to it that Peaches was well taken care of whenever the couple wanted to spend some alone time together. However, Manny was skeptical when it came to leaving Peaches in their care. After all, Sid wasn't very responsible, and Crash and Eddie weren't big enough to handle a situation if it were to get out of hand. Luckily, Diego agreed to keep an eye on them to make sure that things didn't get out of hand.

As he thought about his family, Sid's thoughts went back to Buck. The red weasel would have made a great addition to their family. Sadly, he had gone back to his own world. Ever since then, the group hadn't visited Buck, deciding that staying in their own world was best. Venturing into Buck's world was too dangerous, especially at night when the unfamiliar sounds of Buck's world created a deep fear that they would be attacked by some unknown creature in the night, leaving their dead body to be discovered the following morning. Despite the possibility of being killed, the beige sloth wanted nothing more than to visit the weasel. Besides, he couldn't get any sleep. Maybe it was because he missed Buck, or maybe it was because his mind was too consumed with thoughts.

However, tonight wasn't the only night that Sid found himself suffering from insomnia. Recently, he hadn't been able to get much sleep. Tonight marked the fifth night in which he hadn't been able to sleep, and he'd been quite cranky as a result, which wasn't much like him. Naturally, he was a very spirited type of person. What was even stranger, even to him, was the fact that he wanted to be alone most of the time, away from the others. During this time, he went for a brisk walk to spend some time to himself, in which he attempted to clear his head in hopes that he would be able to get to sleep the following night. So far, this technique hadn't been working. He wondered if maybe Buck could help him.

He sat up, bringing him to a sitting position. He dusted off the dirt that covered his chest and slightly round belly. He looked at his family one last time before turning and walking away. He didn't think they would mind if he left them for awhile. Besides, he wouldn't be gone long (or so he hoped not), and the possibility of one of them waking up in the middle of the night and discovering him gone didn't seem likely.

He stopped for a moment or two to verify that he was going in the right direction and, after turning about and going another way, he knew that he was heading in the right direction by the distinct trees that he had passed as the dinosaur mother had carried him to Buck's world. He allowed the light of the moon as his guide.

The snow underneath his feet crunched as he continued to walk. He was wasit-deep in the snow, making him waddle a little, which made walking a little difficult. He thought about using a piece of bark to use a snowboard and ride to the cave since doing so would make the trip a lot faster.

He realized that if by walking, he was wasting time. He feared by the time he got to the cave it would dusk. Due to the fact that he didn't know what time it was, he wasn't sure how close it was to dusk. He looked up at the moon in hopes that he would be able to tell what time it was based on the position of the moon, but failed. His eyes fell back to the snow covered path in front of him as he continued to walk.

He stopped and observed the trees around him, trying to find the best piece of bark he could use as a snowboard. "Hmm . . ." he mused to himself. Even with his good eyesight, it was difficult to find a good piece of bark in the dark. He finally went over to a tree and tore off a long, thick piece of its trunk, creating a loud, creaking noise as he did so. He brushed off a few stray chips of wood. _This will have to do, _he decided.

He tore off a few chunks of the wood to transform it into a straight snowboard. He made sure that it was free of jagged edges, especially along the sides to make sure that he didn't end up cutting his feet. He set it on the ground and leaped on top of it. The snowboard sunk into the snow. He climbed out of the hole that had been created by the snowboard and took it out. He tossed it aside. If getting to the cave via snowboard would be such a difficult task, then he didn't feel like having to deal with it. He would have to walk instead. Luckily for him, he wasn't too far away from the cave.

Maybe if he ran he would get to the cave faster, even if he would have to stop and catch his breath afterwards. He began running, kicking up snow as his feet pushed backwards against the white powder that covered the ground. He could feel an ache in his chest and could feel his leg muscles being strained. The pain that shot through his legs was an early warning sign that he should stop and rest, but he wouldn't allow himself to do so. He wanted to be sure that he had at least a couple of hours alone with Buck until he had to return to Manny and the others, though he wasn't sure why he wanted to spend time alone with Buck. Maybe it was because he hoped that spending time with Buck could help him sleep.

As the path went into a slope, he could clearly see the cave before him. He inhaled deeply through his mouth, allowing the cold air to fill his mouth and cool his throat. He smiled a goofy smile as the wind tickled his fur, sending a pleasant feeling throughout his body. His tail twitched as the wind hit it, making the fur on it stand up. He felt his toes curl as the cold wind continued to blow against his body. He relaxed once he got used to it and continued on his journey, heading towards the cave below him.

The cave that he entered was absent of light due to the fact that there were no openings for any light to come through. Even in the daytime, the cave was very dark. He looked around. The skeleton that had served as a bridge for them to cross into the world that sheltered the dinosaurs from the rest of the world was no longer available thanks to Buck. However, when he looked up he noticed a set of vines suspended from the ceiling, low enough for him to swing from one vine to the other. Being that he was a sloth, he knew that accomplishing the task of getting to the other side of the cave would be fairly easy. All he needed to do was keep his eyes straight ahead and not look down. He feared that if he did this, he would lose his grip and fall into the seemingly bottomless pit below him. Whether or not he would eventually reach the skeleton of the dinosaur if such a thing were to happen was unknown to him.

Jumping as high as he could into the air, he grripped a stray vine with one hand before grabbing it with the other. He pulled himself up and began swinging back and forth until he reached the second vine. He jumped and grabbed onto the second vine, causing it to sway slightly due to the excess weight being exerted on it. There were at least five of them in total. He supposed that there could be more of them hidden behind the darkness. He was surprised that he could see the vines at all due to the darkness in the cave. Then again, he could see fairly well in the darkness due to his fondness for carrots. The vitamin C in the vegetables helped improve his eyesight in the darkness.

He finally reached the fifth and final vine. As he swung from it, he could see the world of the dinosaurs below him. He swung some more before taking a leap. As his feet touched the ground, he lost his footing and stumbled to the ground. He quickly picked himself up off the ground and began walking towards the opening that would lead him to Buck's world.

He was welcomed with a wave of heat that warmed his cold body. He took a moment to indulge in the warmth that the world gave him. After allowing the heat to completely cover his body, thus completely take away the cold feeling that had once enveloped his body, he began walking around, unsure about where to begin looking for Buck.

He wasn't even sure if he would find Buck in the first place. After all, he didn't know the weasel that well and so he didn't know the common places that the weasel hung out at. He tried to think for a moment about where to begin. Being that Buck was a weasel, he figured that Buck would be in an area of the dinosaur world where there were a lot of birds and other small mammals, but given the immense amount of birds, the weasel could be anywhere.

He started down a pathway that led him into the deep parts of the jungles of the dinosaur world. He noticed that the moon in this world was brighter than the one in his world, as indicated by the scenery, which appeared to be more lit. He found this to be very helpful since the light from the moon helped him see where he was going. If he stayed on the correct path, then maybe he wouldn't have any trouble getting back to the cave. Knowing his luck, he would require Buck's assistance in getting back to it, but that depended on whether or not he found Buck. Perhaps if he looked hard enough in the right places, he would find the weasel quickly.

He started his search in the areas of the dinosaur world that mainly consisted of water. He wished that the dinosaur world wasn't as big as it was. Maybe if it was smaller, he would have had more lucky finding Buck. He didn't find the weasel anywhere near the pools of water that made up the dinosaur world. Realizing this, he started towards the areas of the dinosaur world that the birds were most likely to be found in. He had been carried around the dinosaur world so much that he'd become familiar with certain areas, such as the areas where the birds resided.

The sounds of twittering birds met him as he approached the large number of trees. He hoped that he wouldn't get lost in the massive amount of trees. If he did, he would never get back to the cave. Therefore, he made sure to stay away from the dense area in which the trees came close together. Maybe if he did, then he would have better luck getting back to the cave. Though the noise of the birds was distracting, he was determined to find the weasel. He was desperate to get some sleep, even if only for a few hours. He was certain that the weasel could help him with hsi sleeping troubles.

"Buck?" the sloth questioned as he observed the setting. "Are you there?" Hearing no response, he started to turn. He suddenly found himself on the ground as something large hit him from the left. He sat up to see a pheasant lying on top of him. He gently pushed it off him and stood up, once again dusting himself off. He was a bit shocked that he hadn't been knocked unconscious by the force of the blow. Hearing the sound of rustling leaves, he jerked his head up to discover Buck. "Buck!" he cried.

Buck covered the sloth's mouth with a hand, looking around cautiously with his one good eye. "Quiet, mate," he hissed. "Do you want to wake up the monstrous beasts that roam around here?" After a muffled response from Sid that confirmed that the sloth wanted no such thing to happen, he let go of Sid's mouth and stooped down to the ground to observe his prize. "Quick! Help me with this thing!" He attempted to lift the large bird, but failed. He looked over his shoulder at the sloth who remained where he was. "Well, come on!" he urged. He jammed the knife that was made out of one of Rudy's teeth into his mouth and attempted to once again lift the bird off the ground.

Sid nodded in response and walked over to the dead bird and tried his best to help Buck carry it off. He found this to be difficult since, like Buck, he was very strong. However, with their combined strength, which wasn't very much, mind you, they were able to lift the bird off the ground and carry it off. As they walked, Sid couldn't help but think, _What does everything in this world have to so big? _

"By the way," Buck added to the sloth, "sorry about hitting you with this thing. Completely unintentional, I assure you."

Sid groaned as he felt the muscles in his arms start to ache. He lifted the bird a bit higher. "Don't . . . worry about it," he groaned while he felt more pain shoot through his arms due to the added height. "Gosh, this thing's heavy."

"Of course it's heavy," Buck replied. "At least it'll make a good midnight snack." Without waiting for Sid to ask for an explanation, he began talking once more. "You see, every now and then, I'll get hungry in the middle of the night and so I'll go in search of something to it."

Sid could understand why the weasel would get hungry in the middle of the night. He imagined that finding food in a world such as this would be difficult for a small animal like Buck. The fruits and vegetables that grew throughout the land on trees were quickly eaten by the inhabitants of the trees, leaving very little food left for smaller creatures that crept upon the earth, such as Buck. It was completely understandable if Buck ended up eating the entire bird by himself, provided that he hadn't eaten in the past couple of days. However, thinking about food caused his stomach to growl and he hoped that Buck would share the bird with him, though it was against his nature to eat meat. After all, he was a herbivore by nature, but he was an open-minded person and liked trying new things whenever he could. He wasn't as timid as some people believed him to be.

As the time passed, the two of them got used to the weight of the bird and found that carrying the bird was easier when they did it with one person on one side and one person on the other. This not only helped give their arms a break, but it also gave them a better of view of where they were going.

As for where Buck was leading him, Sid had no idea. Since the weasel knew the area better than him, he decided not to complain and continue following Buck as he felt the pain in his arms start to dissipate. He figured that Buck knew where he was going and would let him know when they were at their destination, wherever it was.

They upon a cave that was located on the other side of the jungle, far away from the cave that would lead Sid back to his own world. By this time, the two of them were physically exhausted. Upon entering the cave, they let go of the bird, allowing it to crash onto the cave floor before they themselves collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. The two of them lied down for a moment or two, breathing rapidly in an attempt to catch their breath. Once their breathing was back to normal, they sat up to look at each other.

"Right then," Buck said. "We should get this thing roasted as soon as possible. You do know how to make a fire, don't you?" he added to the sloth.

Still panting, Sid nodded his head to confirm that he did indeed know how to create fire. "Yeah," he replied, his breathing ragged.

"Great," Buck cheered, clapping his hands together. "Would you mind setting up a fire?"

"Sure," Sid agreed. He looked around the cave for some rocks he could use to get a fire going. Realizing that there were no sticks available in the cave, he went outside for a moment to gather some sticks. Luckily, Buck didn't inquire what he was doing. He picked out a few fat sticks, as well as a few skinny ones. Once he had the materials that he needed, he set about creating a fire. He had found some rocks resting along the wall to his left. After many trials and errors with creating a fire via striking the rocks together, he finally managed to create a small fire. After doing so, he blew at the fire, creating oxygen that caused the fire to grow until it was burning brightly, thus lighting up the room.

While Sid was busy setting up the fire and the spigot on which to cook their meal, Buck was busy preparing the bird to be roasted. Using his knife, he quickly skinned the bird, gutted it, removed any additional feathers that he had missed, and cleaned it, washing out all of the blood with some fresh water from a nearby pool of water. He managed to flush out any blood from the bird by splitting the bird open and washing off any blood that he discovered with the water he'd collected. Once the bird was fully prepared to be cooked, he turned to find Sid warming himself by the fire, despite that doing so wasn't necessary because the night air was warm enough to keep them both from freezing.

Sid watched patiently as Buck tied the bird onto the spigot and began turning it slowly, being sure to get every part of their meal roasted evenly and making sure that the meat had a juicy, smokey flavor to it. The weasel continued to spin the bird on the spigot in a slow, even manner, not saying a word to the sloth as he performed the act of roasting the meal to be consumed. All Sid could do was watch. Eventually, he got up and began drawing on the walls with a sharp rock to keep himself entertained.

After an hour or so, Buck announced that the bird was ready to be eaten. He gently removed the bird from the spigot and set it on the ground. Like Sid, he sat on his knees by the bird. He took his knife and cut off one of the bird's legs and offered it to Sid. "Go on, try it," he urged. "You'll like it, I swear." After Sid was hesitant to take the leg, he added, "Come on, mate. It's not gonna kill ya. Just try a bite. That's all I'm askin'."

After thinking it over, Sid accepted the leg, despite that there was a voice inside his head telling him to stay true to his nature. However, his appetite wouldn't allow him to pass up a free meal, and he was willing to try anything once, especially when it came to food. At first, he nibbled at the skin of the leg with his buck teeth. After getting used to the taste of it, he bit into the leg, tearing off a large chunk of meat. He chewed the meat slowly, wanting to savor the taste of the food that had been presented to him. As he chewed, a smile crept across his face. The meat had a sweet, juicy, almost smokey, flavor to it. He suspected that he'd take another piece if offered, and that depended on if Buck didn't end up eating the whole thing before he got done with his first piece.

Buck tore off the other leg with his hand and didn't hesitate to bite into the meat. He chewed the meat quickly and swallowed before tearing off some more meat and eating it. He rested on his side with the elbow of his right arm resting on the ground and the bird's leg in his left hand. His right leg was stretched out while his left leg was bent towards the ceiling. He smiled when he saw that Sid was enjoying his own leg of meat. "Good, isn't it?" he questioned, chuckling afterwards.

Sid nodded. "Very," he agreed. He now realized why Diego enjoyed eating meat so much. He hoped that eating meat would just be a one-time thing for him and that he wouldn't become a carnivore as a result. He hadn't wanted to seem rude in refusing to eat the food that Buck had given him. Besides, his curiosity about what meat tasted like was too strong for him to ignore. Now that he had a fondness for meat, it didn't take him long to completely devour the bird's leg, leaving behind nothing but a bone. With his knees brought up to his chest and his left arm hugging his legs, he placed the bone on the ground beside him and attempted to grab another piece of meat.

"Hold on, mate," Buck remarked, stopping him. "Wait 'til I finish my piece first. Can't have you having the whole thing to yourself, now, can I?" He smiled a toothy smile, bearing his sharp canines that gleamed as the moonlight that entered the cave via the entrnace hit them.

Sid agreed and returned to his sitting position. After hearing something hit the wall across from him, he took the noise to confirm that Buck had finished eating his piece of meat. He slowly turned his head to see Buck offering him one of the bird's thighs. He accepted the offering without hesitation while Buck himself grabbed the other thigh and began eating it.

Together, the two of them managed to leave behind nothing but a skeleton of the bird. They used some pieces to clean out some of the meat that had gotten stuck in between their teeth. Resting against the wall, they sat in silence for what felt like hours. They kept their eyes away from each other, not making eye contact as they scanned various areas of the cave that they were in. Other times, they would glance out the entrance of the cave whenever they heard a strange noise, such as the rustling of leaves or the quick footsteps of an amimal hunting its prey. Aside from the noises outside, the cave remained completely silent. It was finally broken by Buck's voice, whose curiosity as to why Sid had been wandering around the jungles of his world in the first.

"So, tell me, sloth," the weasel declared. "What brings you down here so late at night? I figured you'd be sleeping with your friends. I didn't think I'd be seeing you for quite a while."

"Couldn't sleep," Sid replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Buck questioned. "Me either. Ah, but who cares when you can sleep during the daytime?"

Sid chuckled. "I do," he informed the weasel. "I have to stay with my herd, don't I? In order for me to do that, I have to stay awake, right?"

"You may have a point there, mate," Buck agreed. He cleared his throat as he rubbed his white belly. "So, why can't you sleep at night?"

"I really don't know," Sid confessed. "I was hoping you'd know."

"Well, you couldn't possibly be lonely," Buck remarked. "You've got more friends than I ever had. You see, I'm delightfully mad due to years of staying down here."

Sid chuckled again. He knew that if he were to stay with Buck for a few weeks that he himself would go mad as well. If spending time with the weasel could help him sleep, then maybe staying with him wouldn't be such a bad idea.

The sloth changed his position. He stretched his legs out in front of him and placed his hands behind him while he stared up at the ceiling. "I could be lonely because I don't have a girlfriend," he suggested.

"Stand up for a minute," Buck ordered. "Let me get a good look at you."

Sid obediently stood up and allowed Buck to examine him closely. The weasel observed his front side, then his back side. He heard the weasel say, "Mm-hmm," and he couldn't help but imagine that Buck was nodding his head and rubbing the white tuft of fur on his chin thoughtfully as he said this.

"Well, I don't see why you don't have a girlfriend," Buck said, getting in front of Sid again. "As far as I can tell, you look fine to me."

Now it was Sid's turn to inspect his friend. He quickly examined the weasel's body for giving him a comment. "And you're really good-looking yourself." He rubbed his neck and cast his eyes to the ground in hopes that his comment hadn't given the weasel any ideas about his sexuality.

"Mind if I try something?" Buck inquired. "I believe it'll help you sleep."

Sid's eyes fell on the weasel again. At this point, he was so tired of not getting any sleep that he was willing to try anything. "Well, I'm not so sure," he admitted. "How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't," Buck told him. "Why don't we give it a shot and see what happens?"

Sid nodded, feeling nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what Buck was going to do. He couldn't bring himself to ask. All he could do was agreet to the idea by saying, "Okay," and preparing himself for whatever happened.

"All righty, then," Buck cheered. He moved towards Sid and gently wrapped his arms around the sloth's body, making Sid slightly uncomfortable. However, the sloth didn't argue. If Buck thought it would help, then it was worth trying. The weasel moved closer to Sid with his eyes closed, tightening his grip on Sid's body. "Get ready," he warned Sid. "I'm not exactly sure where this is going to lead."

Sid could only nod in response. He closed his eyes as well. He felt Buck's breath blowing on the fur on his chest, giving him a pleasant feeling. He then felt something entirely different: he felt something brush up against his lips. The feeling that trailed through his body was one that he'd never before: pleasure. Suddenly, having Buck squeeze his body didn't bother him as much as he was filled with all sorts of emotions: desire, passion, and most of all, lust. He felt the hair on his face tingle as Buck's own hair brushed up against it. As Buck continued to kiss him, all he could feel was the feeling of erotic pleasure flowing through him, and all he could think about was wanting more of Buck's "medicine."

Buck finally pulled away from Sid and licked his lips, smiling and panting at the dazed sloth. "Any better?" he questioned.

Sid grinned. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe you should try again."

Buck simply nodded and kissed Sid again.

This time, Sid felt something different: he felt something wet and fleshy push its way past his teeth and make its way down to his throat. He then felt himself being gently pushed down to the ground until finally, Buck was lying on top of him. He suddenly pushed Buck off him in a gentle manner, causing the weasel to remove his tongue from his mouth and sit up.

"What's wrong?" Buck demanded.

"I . . ." Sid started, then paused. He was a little embarrassed to inform Buck that he was still a virgin, but he trusted Buck enough to let him in on his secret, even if it wasn't really a secret. Anyone who knew him knew that he was still a virgin. Besides, it wasn't like Buck was going to tell anyone. Perhaps the only person the weasel would tell was Rudy and even if he did, the dinosaur wouldn't be able to pass on the information since he couldn't communicate verbally.

"Well?" Buck urged the sloth, growing impatient.

"I've never done this before," Sid told him.

Buck laughed. "Well, that makes two of us," he said. "Just relax, mate." He lied on top of Sid, his erect cock pressing against the sloth's own erect member. "Relax and leave everything to Buck. I've seen mammals do this so often that I know how to go about doing things. Do you trust me?"

Sid nodded. "I trust you," he declared.

"All righty, then," Buck repeated before beginning to thrust his member against Sid's body.

After having Buck's erect member thrusting against his own, Sid began to enjoy the feeling that he was receiving from the experience. He lifted one of his legs to give Buck more room, despite that the weasel was so slim that he didn't need any extra room. The sloth felt a moan of pleasure escape his throat as Buck's thrusting accelerated.

Buck sat up momentarily only to flip Sid onto his stomach, giving the sloth a mouthful of dirt. He moved Sid's tail to the sloth's thigh to keep it out of the way, then lied down on top of Sid with his erect member aimed at the sloth's arse. He pulled himself up a bit higher so that his body was adjacent with Sid's before beginning to thrust his cock into Sid's rump, going faster as time went on. He drove his cock harder and deeper into the sloth's behind as his humping accelerated with time. He grinned as he heard Sid let out another moan of pleasure.

Sid gripped some dirt beneath him as he felt Buck's cock being shoved in and out of his rear. At first, he felt some slight pain due to the hard thrusting, but once he got used to it, he began to enjoy it. His voice shuddered as he sighed in content while his other hand grabbed otno a large amount of dirt. He kept his head above the ground, not wanting to get a mouthful of dirt again. He didn't request that Buck stop; if anything, he insisted that Buck keep going while he kept moaning in pleasure.

"Don't be afraid to really let it out, mate," Buck instructed Sid as his breathing became ragged.

Sid's moaning became louder until he was practically screaming in pleasure. He tightly gripped the mound of dirt in his hands while his legs kicked behind him.

Buck didn't slow down at Sid's loud moaning. Rather, it allowed him to go faster, giving him the chance to thrust his cock in and out of Sid's anus at a harder rate while he drove his erect penis deeper into the sloth's rectum. He tightly gripped the fur on Sid's head. He made sure not to grip too hard for fear that he would end up hurting the mammal. Still, that wasn't to say that he stopped thrusting into Sid's butt so hard. At the sloth's request, he accelerated his humping, if at all possible. He drove his penis into Sid's butt as fast, as hard, and as deep as he could, filling the sloth with an immense amount of pleasure.

Sid gasped in pleasure as he felt the weasel on top of him thrust his erect member into his butt as did as it would go. While the weasel on top of him was busy humping his rear end, his own erect cock was busy grinding against the ground and his white belly. If he was lucky, he would orgasm at the same time as Buck. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on nothing but the pleasant feelings that were shooting through him as a result of Buck's humping. "Harder . . . faster . . . deeper . . ." he heard himself yell.

Without a word, Buck nodded and kept humping Sid's rump, driving his dick deeper into the sloth's anus, refusing to stop as his humping became harder and faster. His fingers dug into the fur on Sid's head and gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut while he felt an immense amount of pleasure shoot through his own body, starting at his cock and working its way up to his brain, which stimulated him even more to keep going. He didn't slow down and based on the squeals that Sid was making, he could tell that the sloth didn't want him to slow down, and he wasn't planning on ceasing his humping anytime soon. He wasn't going to stop until he reached his climax.

At long last, with an orgasmic grunt from the weasel, followed by a scream of pleasure that filled the cave and bounced off the walls, Sid felt a warm, sticky liquid erupt inside his buttocks. As the liquid continued to fill him shot after shot, he gasped in pleasure while his toes curled and his fingers curled even tighter around the mounds of dirt that remained in his hands. At the same time of Buck's orgasm, he felt himself climax as well. The same warm, sticky substance that filled his rump covered his stomach and the ground below him. As the feeling of pleasure slowly wore off, much to his disappointment, he slowly released the mounds of dirt that remained in his hands and rested his head on the ground, panting, his throat sore from his constant moaning and screaming. The fur on his buttocks was wet with Buck's cum and even though the weasel was now finished, he didn't get off the sloth.

Drawing in huge gulps of air, Buck rested his head against Sid's back. He allowed himself to catch his breath before speaking. "So, what do you think, sloth?" he asked. He slowly raised his head, but otherwise kept his body adjacent with Sid's, his member still jammed up the sloth's butt. "Was that incredible or what?"

Sid raised his own head so the weasel could hear his response. "That . . . was . . . amazing," he moaned. He let out a sigh of content as he placed his head back on the ground. "Aw, jeez . . ."

Buck chuckled and finally got off Sid to inspect the artwork that he'd created on the sloth's behind. "Apparently, we're not done yet," he declared. He lifted Sid's tail and pulled it up, lifting the sloth's lower body off the ground to reveal the sloth's spooge that remained on the ground. "It looks like we have a mess to clean up. Would you mind helping me clean up?"

"Sure," Sid replied. He backed up until his semen was lying between his legs so that Buck could lap it up later on if he so chose to do so. He motioned for Buck to come over and the weasel obliged. He watched as Buck turned around and lied on top of him.

The weasel backed up until his own butt was in Sid's face while his mouth was above the sloth's erected penis. He raised his arse in the air and continued to back up until his penis was dangling over Sid's mouth. "Open up," he told the sloth.

Sid opened his mouth and allowed Buck's cock to enter it. His tongue and teeth massaged the sheath of the weasel's penis while his jaws and the roof of his mouth closed on the weasel's balls. The jizz that covered the weasel's dick filled his mouth, coating every area of his mouth: his jaws, the roof of his mouth, his teeth, and his tongue. He lapped up the cum slowly, wanting to enjoy the warm, salty taste of it. He swallowed the semen without hesitation. Meanwhile, he felt Buck beginning to suck on his own member, sucking up the cum that covered it with his mouth. The sloth couldn't help but let out an inaudible moan of pleasure as the weasel performed this act and he heard a moan of pleasure from Buck in response, though just barely.

Even after all of the cum was licked up, the two continued to suck on each other's dicks until the two of them climaxed for a second time, causing an explosion of spooge to explode in their mouths. They swallowed the jizz without hesitation and once again licked up the cum that remained on their partner's dicks afterwards.

Buck raised his head, drawing Sid's penis out of his mouth. He gripped the sloth's legs and lifted them in hopes of making the sloth's butt adjacent with his tongue so he could lap up the cum that remained. After this technique failed to work, he picked Sid up and held him in place so that the sloth was hanging upside down. While he began licking Sid's butt to clean up the mess he'd made earlier, he pressed his rump against Sid's face in hopes that the sloth would return the favor of rimming him in spite of the fact that he had no cum on his own rear end. A huge smile came across his features as he felt Sid's tongue caressing his behind, driving into his anus and out again. In response to the pleasure that came with this act, he tightly gripped Sid's waist and felt the sloth tighten his grip on his ankles in response.

Sid didn't concentrate on the taste that came with the rimming. Rather, he concentrated solely on the pleasure that his mouth was receiving as a result of the act. His nose was filled the nasty smells of Buck's rear end, but he found that it was easy ignore this. Meanwhile, his eyes concentrated on the red tail that was swaying back and forth above him. He guessed that the swaying of Buck's tail was a result of the pleasure that the weasel was feeling from the act of licking his butt. He couldn't keep his legs from kicking as more pleasure flowed through him as a result of having the weasel lick his rear end. The only thing he was concerned about was not hurting Buck as he kicked his legs, though this was hard to do with the weasel gripping his waist.

Buck began to caress the back of Sid's hips, running his fingers along the brown trail of fur that ran from the base of the sloth's nose to the base of his tail. He kept his eyes closed since all he could see when he opened them was beige fur. Even with the odor from Sid's butt filling his nose, the smell couldn't replace the sense of pleasure that was running through his body at the moment. He started to run his hands through the sloth's round belly, hoping to ease away any pain the sloth felt as a result of having gorged himself like mad when eating the meat that he'd been given. But he supposed that he had made a glutton of himself too with how much he'd eaten of the bird. He had tried splitting the bird in half between him and Sid, but in the end, he thought that the sloth had eaten more than him, which was a good thing since he liked the sloth being fat than thin. It made the sloth's butt bigger, which only added to more pleasure. However, with the huge amount of pleasure that was running through him, he doubted that his body would be able to contain anymore pleasure at the moment. Still, it wouldn't have hurt to try to find out. At the moment, though, he was busy pleasuring his friend, who had come to be known as his mate.

Sid continued to lick at Buck's butt with his tongue, driving it in and out of the weasel's anus, coating in his tongue in a foul taste that didn't seem to irk him. Due to the fact that he was feeling nothing but pleasure at the moment, he barely noticed the taste at all. The swishing tail was a problem, however, because after watching it for so long it began to give the sloth a headache. After awhile, he decided to close his eyes to avoid having to suffer through a headache throughout the following day.

He felt himself yell in pleasure when he felt Buck sink his teeth into his rectum, sending a feeling of immense pleasure shooting through his body. In response, he chomped down on the weasel's buttocks, causing the red mammal to scream in pleasure, muffled by the sloth's rump, yet it was audible nonetheless.

While continuing to chew on the sloth's behind, Buck felt Sid orgasm once again, this time on his chest. The semen trickled down his chest to his belly and stopped. A few minutes later, he felt himself reach his climax, also coating Sid's chest in his warm, sticky cum. He chomped down one last time on the sloth's butt before finally letting go and lying down with Sid's wet cock jammed in his ear.

With Buck's butt now lying on his chest, Sid raised his head. "It's a shame I never get to do this often," he said, panting. He put two fingers to his throat and felt his pulse beating rapidly. "Oh, boy."

Buck raised his head only to suck the cum off Sid's dick. After doing so, he turned around, licked up the cum on Sid's chest before sitting down on it, then finally shoved his cock inside Sid's mouth. His body shuddered as he felt Sid's tongue massage his penis and he let out a yell of pleasure as he felt Sid chomp down on his cock with his teeth. "Oh, yeah, bite it," he yelled. "Bite it, baby! Oh, yeah! Right there! Don't stop! Don't stop! Keep going!"

Sid didn't stop chewing and sucking on Buck's dick until the weasel orgasmed for a second time in his mouth. He quickly swallowed the cum that surrounded his mouth and felt Buck pull his dick out of his mouth. He saw the weasel lie on top of him. He petted the weasel's head gently. He stopped when he saw Buck raise his head, but then smiled as the weasel kissed him before resting his head on the sloth's chest again as he continued to pant. Sid allowed his hand to run from Buck's head to his butt, which he gave a tight squeeze and gave Buck a naughty smile. "You like that?" he asked.

Buck showed a smile of his own. "You know I do," he said.

"You did really great considering the fact that this was your first time," Sid commented.

"You didn't do too bad yourself, sloth," Buck added before giving the sloth yet another kiss. "We should make this a regular thing, you and me," he added as he patted the sloth's belly with his hand. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I would love it," Sid replied. "I'm not very popular with the ladies. Maybe you're my substitute."

"I'd like to think so," Buck declared. He gently licked Sid's chest, pushing the white fur up a little. He smoothed the fur by pushing it back down with his hand. "Every week or so, you could come down here and, uh . . . you know."

"But won't the others get suspicious?" Sid inquired.

Buck shrugged. "Just tell them you're going for a walk," he suggested.

"I don't that'll work with Diego," Sid commented. "Or Manny. They catch onto things quickly."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Buck told him. "You're not doing anything wrong here. We're just friends enjoying each other's company."

Sid nodded in agreement. "Right," he declared. He continued to pet the weasel's head, pushing the red fur back. "When no one's around we can act more like mates. You know, as lovers."

"Sounds good to me, mate," Buck agreed. "I mean, it's not like we're two bloody bachelors with a flock of girls waiting to sleep with us, you know. This way we both get what we want and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah," Sid agreed, nodding his head. He let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head back until he was once again staring up at the ceiling.

"Something wrong, mate?" Buck inquired.

Sid shook his head slowly. "No, I'm just tired," he replied.

"Hah," Buck cheered. "See what I told you? I told you that this would help you sleep."

Sid smiled at the weasel gratefully. He playfully flicked Buck's ears. "And you were right," he said.

"You'd best be getting back to your herd, I suppose," Buck suggested.

Sid gulped. He didn't want to return to Manny and the others. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to remain in Buck's arms. He knew that if he didn't return to his herd that they would start to wonder what had happened to him and start looking for him. Therefore, it was best if he followed Buck's advice and go back to them before the sun rose. Already the scenery outside had brightened due to the change in the color of the sky.

Reluctantly, Buck got off Sid and allowed the sloth to sit up. While Sid stood up, he remained on his knees with his hands placed firmly on them. His blue eyes met Sid's brown eyes. The sloth extended a hand and requested that the weasel accompany him back to the cave through which he'd entered the dinosaur world. Buck couldn't help but agree to the arrangement. With his hand firmly placed in Sid's, he led the sloth out of the cave.

Despite that he was now exhausted, Sid found it easy to walk. For once in the past few nights, he yawned, and he couldn't help but smile about this afterward. He grinned at Buck while the weasel grinned back at him, causing him to tighten his grip on the weasel's hand. He made sure to keep his grip firm so as not to crush Buck's hand. After all, his hand was a lot bigger than Buck's. He wondered if Buck's hand would be small enough to be shoved up his rear. Since it was too late to find out, he decided he'd have to wait to find out when he visited the weasel again.

The walk back to the cave was a quiet and a very long one. Aside from the twittering birds that rose up early in the morning to see the sunrise, the jungles of the dinosaur world were quiet. Meanwhile, the sloth and the weasel remained quiet, mainly because they couldn't think of anything else to say. They both figured that they had said whatever needed to be said, even if both of them were wanting to scream to the world about their love for each other.

Sid was happy now that he had finally found a mate and though the weasel wouldn't admit it, he knew that Buck was just as happy. In truth, he couldn't believe how easy it'd been to find a mate in Buck. From his appearance, the sloth hadn't thought that the weasel was gay. He'd learned a secret about the weasel tonight, as well as learning something about himself. However, he refused to tell the others, not even Crash or Eddie. He was afraid that the group would disown him if they found out. Besides, him and Buck being lovers would have a negative influence on Peaches. For now, it was their little secret. As to when they would come out and tell the others, Sid didn't know, but he knew that he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon.

Buck felt relieved that he'd finally gotten to experience something that was not only magical, but was wonderful, somewhat special. Upon meeting the sloth for the first time, he had found the sloth attractive, which had originally been his reason for wanting to join the herd. Sadly, he had been uneasy about telling the sloth his secret feelings for him for fear that he would be rejected by the group. Now that the sloth knew about his feelings towards him, there was no doubt in his mind that the sloth felt the same way. With this newfound love came danger, however. If word got out, it wouldn't be good for him, nor would it be good for Sid. Therefore, it was best if they kept their relationship a secret between them until they were comfortable with telling others about it, even if that event was years away.

Sid guessed that the reason for his insomnia had been because he had been lonely, like Buck had said. With Manny having a mate and a kid, he had felt left out and wanted nothing more than a mate of his own. He had found one in Buck and even though his new mate was another male, that was good enough for him. Besides, he probably wouldn't end up getting a female mate anyway based on his looks. After all, he wasn't the best looking mammal on the face on the planet, but he wasn't the ugliest. He'd seen worse looking mammals in his lifetime.

The leaves crunched while the twigs snapped as they stepped on the items on their way to the cave. They continued to walk hand-in-hand, refusing to let go for fear that if they chose to do so, they would be separated and never see each other again. However, they knew where to find each other, so the idea of never seeing each other again was nonsense.

A light wind accompanied the two lovers as they walked, blowing their fur this way and that way, giving them both a pleasant feeling. The wind helped cool them down after their steamy lovemaking in the cave. It had left them both feeling hot due to the constant grinding against each other, but at least it had left them feeling happy and, more importanly, with a feeling of satisfaction. To them, it was good that they had each other. Of course, they would try to hook up with other females, but just in case no such thing ever took place, they always had each other to run to if they were ever in need of some "relief" from some "sexual tension."

At long last, they finally reached the cave that would take Sid back to his world. They kissed and hugged each other good-bye, then Sid started towards the cave until he stopped and walked back over to Buck.

"Whenever I come back to visit you," the sloth said, "wait for me here so I don't have to look for you. Or, so I don't get beamed in the head by a flying dead bird."

Buck laughed. "I have a better idea, mate," he suggested. "Why don't I just come get you? That way you don't have to look for me."

"Gosh, I don't know, Buck," Sid disagreed. "How will you be able to find me?"

"I have a distinct sense of smell, my friend," Buck explained. "I can easily find you just by tracking you down with my nose." He pointed to his nose, as if the sloth hadn't heard the final word.

Sid nodded in agreement. "Okay," he said. "Cool. So, uh, I'll see you around then."

Buck playfully punched Sid in the arm and gave him a warm smile. "See you around, cutie," he said.

Sid smiled at the nickname as he turned and started towards the cave.

Meanwhile, Buck walked off, feeling that Sid would have no problems at all getting across the huge gap that separated their two worlds.

Sid quickly swung from vine to vine. With a loud thud, he landed on the other end of the cave. He took a moment to take another glance at the world that he'd left behind him before he exited the cave and started back towards his herd.

The snow buried the sloth up to his waist as he made his way back to the area where Manny and the others were sleeping. He walked slowly, wanting to enjoy the scenery as he went. Before, he had been too much in a hurry to fully appreciate the beauty of nature. Now, with his newfound happiness soaring through his body, he could observe the area with a new perspective, even if he was now freezing due to the snow. The coldness of his world didn't seem to bother him as much as it had when he'd first started his journey. He figured that it was either because he was too happy to notice, or, most likely, he had grown used to the climate. But despite what the reason was, he found himself looking forward to the months ahead in which the should would shine once again and fill him with warmth.

As he passed the snowboard made out of bark that he'd attempted to use earlier, he decided to give it one final try. He put it on the ground in front of him and gently placed one foot on it. After the board remained in place, he put his full weight on it. Just like before, the board sunk into the snow. He took the board out of the snow and took it to an area where the snow wasn't as deep, yet even this proved to be a problem since he couldn't get the board to move due to the fact that his kicking back was only creating a hole in the snow instead of propelling the snowboard forward. He eventually gave up entirely on trying to get the board to work and continued walking in the direction that would lead him to his herd.

He observed the beauty of the snow-covered trees on either side of him as he walked along the snow-covered path that the mother dinosaur had led him down only a few months ago. Back then, he'd been too busy screaming in fright to appreciate the immense beauty that the trees showed off. He indulged in them now, mainly because he had time. Besides, it wasn't near dusk yet. He estimated that he had a couple of hours before the rest of the herd woke up, which meant that he had a couple of hours of sleep. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to curl up into a tiny ball on a piece of bark and go to sleep.

He walked up the hill that overlooked the area in which Manny and others could be found. Upon seeing them (though doing this was difficult due to the fact that they were still a long way off) he discovered that not one of them had moved since his departure. Even Peaches was still wrapped up in Ellie's trunk. This led him to believe that he was safe and that no one but him knew about his sexy evening with Buck, and he wanted to keep it that way, at least for now. He also noticed that the fire had completely burned out by now due to the cold wind that had snuffed it out while he'd been away. He was in no mood to make a new one and decided that a new one wasn't necessary.

He made his way down the hill covered in snow, heading towards his family once again. However, he found it necessary to remain quiet so as not to wake anyone up. Though they were all light sleepers, even Crash and Eddie, a loud enough noise could jerk them all out of their blissful slumbers. Realizing this, the sloth quietly moved towards the spot that he'd originally been in upon leaving the herd. He eyed Diego for a moment or two to verify that the tiger was still asleep, then lied down back on the ground to go to sleep.

He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten to pleasure Buck's butt in the same manner that the weasel had pleasured his butt, but at least he'd made up for it by rimming the weasel, and he was grateful to Buck for allowing him to do so. Maybe next time he would get the chance to have anal sex with Buck. He didn't doubt that Buck would allow him to do this; he suspected that the weasel would insist that he do it just so he could get some sexual gratification, just Sid himself had allowed Buck to perform anal sex on him for the sexual gratification, so the sloth felt he needed to return the favor, though he wasn't sure when such a chance would occur. He hoped that such a chance would come soon.

With his dreams filled with images of Buck, the sloth finally went to sleep until he would see his lover once again, and he had a very strong feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would be seeing the weasel again some time very, very soon.


End file.
